Black Mage (Final Fantasy X-2)
The Black Mage is a dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2 and Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. It is obtained after the party's first mission to the Floating Ruins on Mt. Gagazet. Its contains the basic elemental spells and access to MP Absorb, Focus, and other abilities that expedite the casting of Black Magic. Black Mage has low Strength and Defense but high Magic Defense and Magic. It is one of the few dresspheres that cannot physically attack unless afflicted with Berserk or using the Mug command, whereupon the Black Mage will swing her staff at the enemy damaging them with magical energy (she does not actually hit the enemy with her weapon). Profile The Black Mage dons a hat and robes with a feminine twist. Yuna wears a long purple dress with brown trim and belt. It has a slit on the right side and a pink strapped garment around her waist. She has pink legwarmers and black ankle boots. She wears a large purple hat and black fishnet gloves. Rikku wears a short magenta dress with black trim and a red strapped garment around her hips. She wears yellow and magenta stockings and black boots. She wears a large magenta hat and black fishnet gloves. Paine wears a black bandeau and pants with blue legs. She has a red strapped garment around her waist and black boots, a large blue hat and black fishnet gloves. The three wield rods Yuna used in Final Fantasy X, with Yuna brandishing the Nirvana, Rikku wielding the El Dorado, and Paine wielding an Enchanted Rod. In Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission, Paine's rod is replaced by the one she wields while wearing the White Mage dressphere. Yuna's victory pose is to jump up in the air. Rikku spins around and bends over to taunt the enemy, while Paine holds her rod above her, places it on the ground, and fixes her hat. Abilities Mastering Black Mage requires 680 Ability Points. Black Mage can use Black Magic, Focus, MP Absorb, and Item. It has no Attack command, but can still attack physically with Mug. Focus raises the caster's Magic by three points every use, stackable up to ten points. It costs 10 AP to learn. MP Absorb requires Focus to be learned and requires 10 AP to master. It drains MP from the target. Black Magic specializes in offensive magical damage, mostly elemental. Black Magic can be accessed outside of the Black Mage dressphere by equipping the Black Lore accessory or the Black Tabard Garment Grid. Paine has access to her Black Magic abilities through the Mascot dressphere. Other accessories allow the user to cast a corresponding spell (i.e. equipping the Red Ring allows the user to cast Fire). While the spells Flare and Ultima are Black Magic spells, they must be acquired through Garment Grids. Command abilities Auto abilities Stats Other appearances ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission The Black Mage dressphere increases Defense, Magic and Magic Defense by 1 point per each level. Multiple copies can be found on the ground inside the tower or bought in shops. The skillset is slightly different for each girl, each possessing different type of elemental magic. Its regular attack range is one tile ahead of the character. Abilities Auto-Abilities Gallery Yunie_Blackmage.png|Yuna as a Black Mage. Rikku_the_Black_Mage.jpg|Rikku as a Black Mage. Ff10-2-paine10.jpg|Paine as a Black Mage. RenderFFX2BlackMageHats.jpg|Black Mage hats. FFX Weapon - Nirvana.png|Nirvana, Yuna's rod. FFX Weapon - Staff 5.png|El Dorado, Rikku's rod. FFX Weapon - Staff 2.png|Enchanted Rod, Paine's rod in ''Final Fantasy X-2. FFX Weapon - Staff 4.png|Malleable Staff, Paine's rod in Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. Floral Fallal Concept.jpg|Elements of the Black Mage dressphere are seen in this concept art. Yuna Transformation9.gif|Yuna's spherechange. Rikku Transformation17.gif|Rikku's spherechange. Paine Transformation6.gif|Paine's spherechange. Yuna Black Mage Victory Pose.png|Yuna's victory pose. Yuna Victory Pose Black mage.gif Rikku Black Mage Victory_Pose.png|Rikku's victory pose. Rikku Victory Pose Black mage.gif Paine_Black_Mage_Victory_Pose.png|Paine's victory pose. Paine Victory Pose Black mage.gif Gagazet ruins.jpg|The sphere in the Floating Ruins. Trivia *The Black Mage dressphere seems to be drawn from the memories of a man from Zanarkand 1000 years ago much like the Songstress is drawn from Lenne's. Judging from his voice and references made in Zanarkand during Chapter 5, the person in the sphere may be Maechen, implying he has a talent for Black Magic. de:Schwarzmagier (FFX-2) es:Maga Negra (Final Fantasy X-2) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy X-2